YuGiOh Series Rewrite
by yugislittlesister1227
Summary: Summery: No to disappoint any true Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there but I decided to do a re-write of the entire series with a removal of Te’a and an added character. There is a Joey/OC and a small Kiaba /OC so get over it. I also go about a year after the series.


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Series Re-write**

Summery: No to disappoint any true Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there but I decided to do a re-write of the entire series with a removal of Te'a and an added character. There is a Joey/OC and a small Kiaba /OC so get over it. I also go about a year after the series.

**Part 1**

**Overview of Amanda (I know this is boring but it has to be done to set up the story)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the basic storyline, just any added stuff.

Important notes: _Italics _are either a mind link or thoughts. Quotes are speaking.

**Amanda Motto:**

Age

13 at the beginning, 17 by end (not including time travel or reversal spell)

Appearance & Personality:

Short dirty blonde hair (goes to black for KC grand championship and light to medium brown for Dawn of the Duel), blue eyes, brown glasses, About 5'3, still very much of a child but hardened by experiences, always willing to put herself in danger before her friends and family

Millennium Item:

None

Other item:

Pendant of Purity and Light

Yami:

Marina (Amanda only has her for part of Duelist Kingdom and KC Grand Championship )

Family:

Parents are deceased. Yugi is her brother.

Love interests & relationships:

Starts a relationship with Joey midway through Battle City Arc (Due to a time reversal spell, she is engaged to Kiaba for a time)

Outfits:

Duelist Kingdom: green shirt with design on front over brown cami, full length dark purple skirt

Battle city & Enter the Shadow Realm: Pink short-sleeve shirt with diamond broach, jean skirt, purple half jacket and pink high heals

Waking the Dragons: full blue sweater top set, jeans and black shoes

KC Grand Championship: pink layed shirt over it jeans pink tie on belt and black converses

Shadow Powers:

Has same powers as Yugi but does not use them

Hobbies:

Plays guitar and Duel Monsters (not as much as Yugi though), loves singing and dancing

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the basic storyline, just any added stuff.

Important notes: _Italics _are either a mind link or thoughts. Quotes are speaking.

Amanda Motto was having the time of her life. Her parents and her big brother had taken her to the beach for her third birthday. She had gotten lots of things from her friends the week before. "Oh Yugi, did you give your sister your present yet," Their father said while driving home to Domino City. "Here, I picked this out for you Amanda. "What is it?" "It's a necklace I picked out for you with your birthstone on it." "Yugi, it's……LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Their parents never saw the truck in time. The front end was crushed killing their parents instantly. Yugi escaped with minor injuries. Amanda for some reason could not be found. After three weeks of searching, Police just gave up and wrote the young girl off as if she never existed. However while all this was going on, Maximillion Pegasus announced that he had finally found an heir to his line through his daughter: Amanda Pegasus.

**Duelist kingdom**

Amanda Pegasus was wandering around her new home, trying to get a feel for it. Her father had said that this would be her home until the end of the Duelist Kingdom tournament that he was throwing. She thought it was a bit much. _But then again: I don't understand him very much. _She thought to her other half. Amanda was not like other girls her age because of the fact that she had a 5000 year old spirit named Marina living in her cross necklace she had received for her third birthday. _Yeah, but I'm sure you will some day….did you find the clipping you were looking for? Yeah, but I don't understand how a kid could beat the world champ; Seto Kiaba. When I met Seto last year, he seemed a person who wouldn't let anything get in his way. Maybe it's by forces unknown. You mean like you. No I mean…._"Amanda" She had been walking past her fathers study when she herd the call. "Yes, Father" "As you know the tournament starts today, and I made a decision about your wandering about the island. From now until the end of the tournament, you will be confined to the castle." "But that's not fair." "Don't you talk back to me; now go to your room." She sighed in defeat. _What's the face? Dad just said that I couldn't leave the castle for the remainder of the tournament. I'm thirteen. Doesn't he realize that….Wait, do you hear that? Yeah, it sounds like crying. Let's check it out. _Amanda followed the muffled sounds until she reached a door she had never seen before. She took a breath and walked inside. Almost at once she was hit with a pillow. "Hey, stop that." "Who are you", a young boy's voice said. "My name is Amanda Pegasus, What's yours?" "I'm Mokuba Kiaba." "What are you doing here on Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba? I mean….. Shouldn't you be home with your brother?" "That's just it. I was kidnapped while waiting for him to come home from…..Well I don't know where he is actually. He took of after his duel with Yugi." "Oh, I herd about that." The two sat there and talked for a while when Amanda said "I have to get going for lunch but how about I come back tomorrow." "That will be great" "Ok then." She turned to leave when she stopped. "Mokuba." "Yeah." "I'll do everything in my power to get you back to your brother, I Promise." She turned and headed to her room when she heard voices in her fathers study. _Amanda, you could get in trouble for eavesdropping. I've done it plenty of times before you came along. As long as I'm careful, I don't get caught. Ok, but be careful._ She hid behind the open door when she heard her world come crashing down. "Is everything set?" "Yes sir, the boy is with us and Amanda's brother is on island." Good, now Croquet, you are to make sure that Amanda finds out nothing about her brother being on the island. She has been oblivious for the last 10 years and I don't intend for her to find out now. If she does, everything will be ruined." _My brother? What's he talking about? Go to your room and I'll tell you young one. Ok. _Amanda walked the familiar path to her room. Now that they were alone she could talk normally to Marina. "Ok, spill. What do you know?" "A lot more than you. Ok, your not who you think you are. You're not Amanda Pegasus. Your real name is Amanda Motto. You were kidnapped by Pegasus's men the night your parents died. Then Pegasus used his millennium eye to erase not only your memories, but the memories of those around you. It was almost as if you did not exist. The only way the spell could be broken was for you and Yugi to meet again. That's what Pegasus is trying to prevent." "Well I've got to meet him. I have a feeling he's in danger and I'm the only one who can help""Amanda, There is a downside to this spell. Once you and Yugi meet and gain your memories back I will be gone" "What, why" "Your brother and his Yami are the ones who are meant to protect you. I am only to reunite you with him." "Well, At least I'll have my brother to protect me and I got to know you a little bit." _That's the spirit. _Amanda packed a few things from her room including Marina's necklace. Then she ran off towards Mokuba's room. _Amanda, the exits the other way. I know! I'm not leaving without Mokuba. I made him a promise. _She ran into Mokuba's room and told him what she learned. "So your Yugi's sister." "Supposedly. Look, we're getting out of here now." "Why?" "Because I need to find my brother and I made you a promise that I'd help you find yours." By this time Amanda had made a pretty secure rope out of bed sheets "Let's go." Amanda climbed out first and made it down safely. _I'll bet Dad…No Pegasus, is regretting those rock climbing trips now. _Looking around and determining it was safe, she called back up," It's safe." Mokuba then proceeded down. He fell but Amanda caught him. They made their way into the cover of the forest. Meanwhile, Yugi and his friends had made it to the island. He was troubled however. For the past three weeks he had had dreams with a younger version of him and a girl who looked like his mom in them. The dreams seemed more like memories. Then to top it all off, Pegasus had to go and steal his grandfather soul. He was confused but had a feeling he would find out the answers soon. Later that night, Amanda was resting in a small cave near a cliff-like plateau. She and Mokuba had been running most of the day from her former father's men. Finally she'd decided she could not put Mokuba in danger any longer. They had separated earlier. She had told him to get off the island and that she would find his brother for him. She didn't know if he was safe but at least he was not in danger. After deciding she had rested long enough she left her sanctuary. She walked along the outside of the island when she saw a small fire in the forest. She crept up but was cautious enough not to be heard. As she peard through the bushed she saw a head of red yellow and black hair. _Could that be him? Is that…..Ahhhh_?_ Goodbye, my young hikiari. Wait, Marina why am I feeling pain. You don't need me anymore so I am separating from you. Will I get my memories back? You already have them. I'll never forget you, Marina. _As she fell into the darkness of her mind, she saw four people run up to her. Meanwhile, Yugi's gang had just run into their friend Bakura. They had just finished their duel in the shadow realm and freed him when they herd a scream nearby. They rushed over to where they voice was and gasped. There, in the darkness, was a girl no older than thirteen. Joey was the first to reach her. "Hey, Miss are you all right." He shook her shoulder to emphasize his point. "Yugi she won't wake. Help me get her up." "Ok." As Joey picked her up something fell off her neck. "Hmm, what's this?" "No, it can't be." "What can't be Yuge?" Yugi picked up a strangely familiar cross necklace. "It's the necklace I gave my sister on her third birthday." "Umm, guys she's waking up", Tristan stated. At that moment the young girl's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you ok" she looked at the source of the voice and smiled. It was her older brother that had spoken. Yugi smiled back. It was a silent recognition of each other. "Yeah, I am now." "Well, that's good", Joey said Amanda looked at him. "I can walk on my own, you know" "Ok then." He put her to her feet. "So, what's your name" Tristan stated. "Oh, my names Amanda." "We'll be there in minute guys I want to talk to her alone first." "Whatever you say Yuge." His friends walked back towards their little camp. While Amanda watched them go Yugi changed to his other half. He was still in control but he had to be strong in case Amanda needed help getting anywhere. "Is it really you Amanda?" "Depends on weather or not you remember me." "I do." "How can I be sure? I didn't remember you until I saw your face." "It was your necklace for me." She looked at his face and knew that he recognized her. "You do remember me. I can't believe it. Yugi." She rushed into his arms as she started to cry. "Don't cry Amanda. I'll never leave your side again." They sank to the ground and stayed like that until Yugi noticed Amanda had fallen asleep. He carried her back to the campfire and laid his jacket over her. He changed back to himself after that. She smiled in her sleep, seeming to know Yugi was right next to her. "So, who is she Yugi" Joey said kind of loud. "Shh, you'll wake her up." Tristan said in a harsh whisper. "Ok, as long as you guys are quiet I'll explain." Yugi then began to explain how his parents died and how afterwards he seemed to forget up about his sister until he saw her necklace. None of them saw the shadowy duelist pick up the sleeping girl until they heard another scream. "That sounded like Amanda." "Look Yuge she's gone." Sure enough, Yugi's jacket was on the ground. _Great, I've only been her big brother for five minutes and I've already broken a promise. _"We've got to find her, guys."Meanwhile, Panik "The eliminator" was dragging the girl towards the castle. He had heard about the extra money if you brought her back. "Let me go." "No my dear. You're going to make me very rich. Pegasus has promised a huge payment for your return, so come on." Amanda put up as much of a struggle as she cold and screamed loud enough to wake up everyone still left on the island. "Will you SHUT UP?" He slapped her and threw her to the ground to make his point known. Unfortunately, he did it at the wrong point for at as he did Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey came up to the clearing where they were. "Hey, what did you do you to her, ya slime ball." Joey yelled as Yugi, Bakura and Tristan went to check on Amanda. "She's out cold Yugi" "I can't believe he hurt her." He changed into Yami and challenged Panik to a duel. The stakes were that if Yugi won, Panik would hand over Amanda and 8 star chips. He needed that much to rescue his grandfather. But If Panik won, he'd take Amanda back to Pegasus and eliminate Yugi from the competition. The duel started off in Panik's favor. He had eliminated almost every monster so far when Yugi drew a card that might save him and his sister's hides. "I lay this card face down and will dispel all your darkness with the "Swords of Reviling Light". Within 5 turns, Panik was eliminated and sent to the shadow realm. By this time Amanda had woken up. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you at all?" "Yugi, I'm fine." When he threw you to the ground, I felt so helpless." "I'm ok, and you won my freedom from him." "From now on you don't go anywhere without me, Tristan, Joey or Bakura, you understand." "I understand…… Big Brother." "Good, now get some rest." She snuggled up close to him as she fell asleep. _I could get used to this,_ Yugi thought carried her back to their campsite. He laid his jacket over his sister's body once again and curled up next to her putting his arm around her as he did so. He was intent on keeping her safe. As it neared sunrise he heard whimpering from next to him. "No….leave him alone," his sister moaned in her sleep. _Wonder what she's dreaming about. I know it's about me but who is she telling to leave me alone. _At that moment Amanda started trashing about and screaming in her sleep. "NO YUGI DON'T GO." Yugi pinned her arms down to prevent her from hurting herself. "Amanda, wake up. It's me, Yugi" Amanda snapped her eyes open and looked into the amethyst eyes of her brother. The terror that Yugi saw in his sister's eyes was heartbreaking. "Amanda, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She flung herself in his arms and broke down crying. "Was it that bad?" All he got for an answer was a meek nod. He calmed his sister down by rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. "Amanda." She raised her head up a little to show she was listening. "I promised I would never leave you and I now add to that promise that I will always protect you, no matter what." No long after, the sun was rising and Yugi's friends were ready to go. "Amanda, you ready to go." "Yes, I guess." She sniffled a little as she said that. "Joey." "Yeah, Yugi." "Could you carry her. I think she's still weak from yesterday." "Sure thing, Yuge." The real reason Yugi wanted Joey to carry Amanda was she hadn't gotten much sleep due to Panik taking her and the nightmare she'd had. Joey had noticed this because the moment he picked her up she curled into his chest and fell asleep. Joey also noticed how young and innocent she looked in his arms. _She looks so beautiful. I swear to let nothing happen to you._ When they were about to reach the castle, he shook her gently to wake her up. "Hey Amanda, wake up sleepyhead." She raised her up out of his chest. "We there already." "Almost, just need to go up these stairs here." "Ok." She yawned as Joey put her to her feet then went to walk alongside her brother. When they reached the front door to the castle, the one and only Seto Kiaba was waiting for them. She didn't pay attention to them. Instead she was watching Joey with loving eyes. _He's knda cute…Wait; I just barely met him and already I'm falling in love? Jeez, get a grip on yourself girl. _At that moment, she heard her bother yell "She's not a part of this, Kiaba." "Oh yes she is Yugi and when I win she is to come with me so I can hand her over to Pegasus so that I can rescue my little brother." "Wait, so Mokuba's not with you," she cried out. "No that madman took his soul right in front of me." A look of sadness crossed her eyes. "Then you have no need to duel him." "Amanda what are you doing." Yugi said as he watched his sister walked forward towards Kiaba. "I'm going with him so that I can help. Pegasus wants me alive so I know Kiaba won't hurt me. Besides if you get to the final match, you can request my freedom as a prize." He saw the serious in her face and with that he said, "Kiaba, if you or anyone else hurts her, I swear you will pay." Amanda took one last look at her brother then followed Kiaba inside. "So Amanda was it, why did you willingly give yourself to me." "Because I'm the one who helped your brother get out and when I herd you say he was soulless I knew I broke my promise to him. I told him the day we escaped to get off the island. I guess, he was too worried about you to leave." They then proceeded down a hall to the dining room. "Here we are Pegasus. One runaway daughter. Now free my brother as you promised." "No I've got something better planned for you." With that, he sent Kiaba's soul to the shadow realm. He then turned to his daughter. Amanda stared up into the eyes of her former father, fear evident in her eyes. "So you finally decided to grace us with your presence my dear." She lost all her fear at the pet name Pegasus called her and immediately turned towards him in anger. "Don't you dare call me that Pegasus! I know everything. I know all about how you kidnapped me on the night my parents died and about how you erased my brother's mind of any memories so it was like I did not exist. You may call yourself a man but you will always be a monster." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pegasus then did something that no one thought he was capable of. He took Amanda's arm and bent it behind her back at a grotesque angle. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the room was surprised. "Croquet." "Yes, sir." "Take her down to where Mokuba is, and make sure she stays there. Oh and Croquet" Yes, Master Pegasus" "Tell the men guarding her they can have a little fun." Two men came into the room and dragged Amanda by both her bad and good arm down to the cell where Mokuba was. She was thrown down and landed on her broken arm. As night fell, she started to think of her brother and hoped he would not loose. "Yugi, where are you." She laid down and fell into a restless and painful sleep; filled with nightmares due to how many times Pegasus men came in and raped her. Yugi however did not sleep at all that night. He was worried about his sister. _I only hope she's ok. _Finally after trying to get sleep for about 4 hours, he decided to take a walk. While outside, he heard crying. _It can only be Amanda. _"Amanda, Where are you." _Yugi. Yes, it's me. Wow, I guess we have a mind link. What's a mind link? A mind link is….. Well I don't really know how to explain it but it's neat. Amanda, do you know where you are. No I don't but do you feel any pain in your arm. Just a dull throbbing, why? Well Pegasus bent my arm back at a really bad angle and now it appears to be broken. It hurts really badly. Try not to move it. I'll be there soon. Ok. _Yugi then set off back towards his room. The next morning, the stage was set for Yugi's match with Pegasus. Pegasus agreed to the demands that if Yugi won, he would have to release the souls of his grandfather & the Kiaba brothers. Pegasus would also have to free his sister. _Yugi, I'll help out in any way I can. Ok thanks Amanda. _With that the duel started. Pegasus gained an early lead with his toon world card. When Yugi started to doubt himself as well as the spirit inside his millennium puzzle, Amanda felt it through their brother/sister mind link. She knew Pegasus was reading their mind. She finally came up with an idea to counter it. _Spirit, Yugi, listen to me, quickly. Amanda, we can feel Pegasus trying to claw his way into our minds again. I…I can't keep him out. I know spirit but I have an idea._ She felt the doubt in both of their minds._ You two must trust me. I have more experience with shadow magic then the two of you. If you are to have any chance of winning Yugi, you must banish the spirit from the corridors of your mind. But if we don't work together we won't have a chance. Maybe not Yugi, but if you keep playing like you have you'll lose. What do you mean? Listen you two just hear me out. You're losing because Pegasus can read your mind because you two are working so close together. That's the wrong strategy for this particular duel. If you keep dueling with your spirits merged, Pegasus' mind reading powers will beat you, and if you lose everyone loses. I have an idea though. Well, it had better be a good one. Many lives depend on us. I know spirit, but I think it will work. I think it will allow you to stop Pegasus from reading your thoughts. Well, hurry and tell us then. I can feel Pegasus trying to probe our mind. Ok, here's the plan. Each time you play a card Pegasus reads it but if you keep your mind separate from each other he may read the wrong mind and mess up. I see, so we won't merge our spirits like we normally do. We'll keep our thoughts secret, even from each other. That's it. Ok we'll try it._ When Pegasus took the game to the shadow realm, Yugi fell to its overwhelming strength and was weak. Amanda decided to help the spirit trough her and Yugi's mind link. _Spirit, you can't give up. Let me mind shuffle with you since Yugi's so weak. But if you or Yugi reach the maximum of your endurance your sprits will be trapped her in the shadow realm for all eternity. I know but Yugi risked his life for me. Now it's my turn. Ok. _She pulled one last card and retreated to her own mind where due to her own weakness, she fell unconscious. When she next woke, she was no longer in the dark dungeon of Pegasus' castle. She appeared to be in a hospital. She felt someone holding her hand and looked to her side. There, asleep in a chair next to her, was Yugi. She tried not to wake him up as she turned on her side but failed. Yugi woke up to movement near his hand. As he looked towards it he saw his sister smiling at him. "You're awake." "Yeah." "Don't ever do that again." She looked at him innocently. "Do What." "Never mind. I'm going to go call grandpa and tell him you're awake. Ok." "Ok." As Yugi embraced his sister another presence appeared to enter the room. _You've recovered your lost memories, my little hikiari, but this is just one of many battles you will have to face on your road. I only hope you will discover the road to your destiny soon. _


End file.
